Bragging Rights Are Not Enough
by La-Abeja
Summary: High School physical education, a dangerous class to be in. But when bragging rights are not enough, how will a normally ‘harmless’ game be spiced up? A drabble.


Bragging Rights Are Not Enough

Written by La-Abeja

Invader ZIM and characters copyright JCV, Viacom and Nick.

Rated for being slightly 'disturbing'.

Physical Education, a required class in which students would test their strength along with their teamwork. It was also a leading reason why so many students visited the school nurse, perhaps by being spiked into a wall.

By many it was feared. By some it was enjoyed. By others, it was a sick sense of amusement.

Today, in Physical Education two activities were being covered. In the back gym there was floor hockey, a vicious game, where teeth and beaten bodies littered the substitute bench. In the back hallway, connecting the gym and the locker rooms there was table tennis.

The meeker children stood in the hallway, paddles at hand while table tennis balls were clutched in the other. They were bright things, bright yellow balls, and bright smiley faces were painted across the surface.

None of the children were playing, however.

Instead they watched, some in horror, and some in sick fascination, as two other students combated.

Their faces were etched with concentration, as the bright smiley face ping pong ball was whipped between them.

"Giving up _Space Boy_?" one asked, panting, as he slammed the ball roughly against the opponent's table.

"Never! ZIM never fails, _flesh-beast_!" The other, ZIM, only grinned; he would beat the human at his own game…

ZIM leaned forward, and lobbed the ball lightly. For a moment it looked as though the small ping pong ball would land inside his net, Dib grinned widely, before it dropped. Landing just within his own net, and bouncing a second time.

ZIM straightened himself, grinning maliciously, "Pong-ping ball Dib, _now_." He held his hand out, and some of the squirmier children gasped.

Dib glowered at the horrible alien invader before throwing the ping pong ball back towards him roughly. He was about to enlighten ZIM on the game's name, before growling and turning, lifting his gym uniform's shirt up to his shoulders in the process.

ZIM gave a sick grin, and tossed the ball skyward before slamming a well aimed serve to Dib's already marked back, causing the sickening sound of ping pong ball against flesh to crack in the room.

The squirmier children clenched their fists and shook their heads. Yet no child left the hallway to the main gym to call attention to the gym teacher… It was probable that she would end up _watching_ anyway.

No, instead they watched as Dib hissed inward and muttered under his breath. Shaking his head he turned, and growling angrily he threw the ball back at the smirking ZIM.

The ball was sent back out into action and the two played swiftly, student eyes zoomed back and forth, back and forth, each player catching the fast returns. Each player had visible and simple _loathing_ in their eyes for the other.

"Come on _Dib-beast_" ZIM cooed viciously, "Do you really think you can beat _ZIM_?" His vicious glare became satisfied as Dib sent a return, already looking too long.

Grinning smugly his table tennis paddle fell to his side, "Really Dib-_sme_-" ZIM was interrupted as the ping pong ball clipped the board's thick white line.

On the line. In.

ZIM stared for a moment before looking furiously back at Dib, who in turn, grinned viciously at him.

Words failed the furious Irken as he turned his back to Dib, and lifted the shirt, just to the base of his Pak.

Dib could call this out, unfair, not sticking to the rules of the 'game'. Expose the horrible alien; however, instead he grinned his own vicious smile and smacked the ball to the green skin at the base of the pak.

At the crack ZIM jerked forward, hissing. Glowering he retrieved the ball, and was about to throw it at Dib's overly large head, when he noticed that the ball has snapped, and that a large crack had sprouted across it.

Hissing he looked at Dib, who was grinning sadistically.

"Another." The furious alien demanded, and a bumbling and fearful student, who was still in sick fascination, tossed one of the smiling balls forward. It was immediately put into play.

---

Hm, not much to say, do you like it? Dislike it? I don't know; I liked it, though I found it slightly disturbing, and considering I _wrote_ it… hm. Anyway, this is a drabble and it's not very long, I was debating on whether or not to include the PE teacher.


End file.
